Partying in the Bayou
by kolvinaslovers
Summary: When Sheila, a young witch from the french quarter, wants her bestfriend, Davina to smile again, she uses two things. A party and a "young" charming Original.


Sheila, a witch who is a close friend of Davina, invite her to a party organized in the Bayou. She wanted to see her friend smile after all those supernaturals adventures. She was taking her deep in the wood in the darkness of night for about an hour now.

"Where are you taking me? We've been walking for ages, Sheila!" Sheila turned to face her when she heard her stop her tracks. The young brunette eyed her, annoyed. "Look, I know you want me to have a good time for once but I'm fine. And I swear, if we walk any longer I'm gonna loose my feet." Sheila let out a smirk.

The girl was a thin dark skinned girl. She had caramelish eyes and a wore a beautiful afro with really cute curls. "No you're not fine. After all you've been through, you need a little party to cheer you up!" Davina let out a sigh. She pushed some fiolage. Suddenly, old trees and mud let place to a beautiful themed party. All the details were made to look like a real african party. Songs, cocktails and even traditional outfits. "Oh my, I thought they stopped doing parties like this!" Davina wide opened her eyes. She was so excited, she couldn't remembered the last time she went to Bayou's parties.

Bayou's parties weren't like others. They were ,in fact, they were kind of secret. Only a few people knew their existence yet it became increasingly famous over the years. "Yup, that's the definition of cheering up! Oh, and if your feet are already about to break, you're not going to survive this kind of party!" Sheila said while adjusting her waxed dress and giving to her friend another dress. "Go change yourself up there, I need to go look for someone!" She pointed her the stairs and went in direction of a bar placed near-by.

Davina's eyes were wetting. Sheila was the bestfriend she would ever dreamed of (with Josh, obviously)! She start to put her dress on when she heard the door of the room opening. The young witch screamed in shock but realize soon who it was. "Geez, Kol! What the hell are you doing here?" Kol leaned his eyes on her and smirked."Now there's a sight. Oh, don't worry, love. I'm here for partying like you but I needed to make a call. But, you're a lot more interesting that what I was supposed to do, darling."

The blue-eyed girl look at him with annoyance and rolled her eyes. Then, she continued to put her dress. "Hey, Old One?" He looked in her eyes. "Yes, love?" He smiled. "Be useful and help me put on this dress." The youngest Original let a light laugh. "Bossy…. You know, you really are my type, little witch."

He looked at her and smirked as he saw a part of her back uncovered by her dress which was not completly zipped. He lightly and really slowly zipped it. His chest was really close to her back. She shivered to his touch and breathed heavily. They stayed in this position for a few seconds which looked like hours. Davina soon realize how close they were and stepped back quickly from him. "I need to go, Sheila is waiting for me." She blushed and ran to the stairs.

"Where the heck were you? I found Josh and he was also looking for you! I was afraid you'll ran from the party!" Sheila showed Josh, as he hugged the brunette. "I L.O.V.E. this party. All this Afro-american testosterone is trying to activate my radar. Sheila cannot keep me away from those men alone. Where were you?" The three friends burst out laughing. Davina smiled. "Oh you know, This kind of dress is hard to put on! Sorry, if I made you two wait, guys!" Behind her friends, she met Kol's gaze. her cheeks turned red. "I- I think I'm gonna dance a little, okay?". the curly-haired and the young gay vampire nodded while looking her making her way to the dancefloor, faster than ever.

"You know that if she discover you sent Kol upstairs _while she was changing _intentionally, she will kill you, right?" The young witch was sipping her drink. "I don't know what you're talking about." "All the _'Klaus call me and said he tried to call you but you didn't answered. I think you should call him, it seems pretty important. Go upstairs, if you don't want to be annoyed by the noise.'_ thing? I'm not even sure you know Klaus!"

She let out smile. "Everybody in the quarter knows Klaus." Josh stared at her with an accusating look. "Ok, I can't help it! I ship them! Don't even think of telling her it's my fault." She returned his look with a guilty look. "Girl, you're evil….. One of the reason I love you." They both laughed. "Ps : I ship them first and I planned something else to close the night." An evil smirk was appearing in both of their face. "Have I ever told you you're the best friend someone can look for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like Sheila? Is she boringannoying? What do you think of her? Do you like my the friendship Davina/Sheila/Josh? Do you want me to pair Josh or Sheila with someone and with who? Send me prompts and reviews! I hope you enjoy my writting! If not, tell me what can I do to arrange it.**


End file.
